


Chained between Fire and Ice

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Cuffs, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: One moment Gabriel was finally alone and the next he was surrounded by the heat of Sam and ice of Lucifer. Sin and temptation in its purest form.





	Chained between Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I did it again...I took a different turn that was not Heaven's Gate...and I'm not sorry :P On top of that I know I will come back to this storyline now and then *giggle*
> 
> And once again I need to thank my awesome and highly insane friend CrowNo Yami for keeping up with my insanity on daily basis and sacrificing her own sanity to edit my stuff. Thanks my sweety :)
> 
> have a nice sunday.  
> silva

**Chained between Fire and Ice**  
  


‘ _Finally, time for sweets and TV…_ ’ That was Gabriels’ only thought as he threw himself on his favorite chair. The TV came to life, a large bowl of various kinds of sweets appearing in his lap. Sprawled all over his chair, Gabriel enjoyed the silence of the bunker. Dean and Castiel had gone on hunt two states over and would be gone for a couple of days. What Sam and Lucifer were doing meanwhile didn’t bother Gabriel. The Devil and his true vessel could be a pain in the ass sometimes and Gabriel blamed Dean for it. For every fucking moment, those two… were themselves.  


One sunny day, Dean had been annoyed to no end with his brother, telling him rudely to “Go fuck yourself, Sammy!” Well…what followed was kind of that. Gabriel was there to witness the moment in all its glory. Sam looked his brother dead in the eye as he yelled for Lucifer. The Devil marched into the kitchen, playing with a yo-yo and looked at Sam questioning. Sam, without breaking the staring duel with Dean, said the one sentence that doomed them all. “Lucifer, Dean just told me to go and fuck myself.” To give Dean some credit, his bitchface didn’t falter, but the glee on Lucifer’s face made Gabriel pause with his pancakes. “That can be done, Sammy!” The yo-yo learned to fly; Lucifer grabbed Sam by the lapels of his plaid-of-the-day shirt and kissed him. In front of everyone in the kitchen. Sam answered with a deep moan, pulling the Devil closer with one arm, wrapping his other arm around Lucifer’s neck to bury his hand in the Devils’ blond hair.  


Both Gabriel and Dean stared at Sam and Lucifer during their make-out session. When Lucifer ripped Sam’s plaid shirt apart, Dean came back to life. “What the fuck Sam?” Sam had to shove the Devil off his face with a forceful push to answer his brother. Lucifer, meanwhile, used the moment the suck and bite a trail down the hunters’ throat. “What does it look like Dean?” A moan interrupted Sam and Gabriel would be lying to if he said he wasn’t turned on by the display. The two of them were hot together. “You said to go and fuck myself… Lucifer is basically me… so I just followed…” Sam threw his head back because of Lucifer biting down on his clavicle.  


“Lucifer, may I suggest making use of one of the bedrooms to continue with your and Sam’s planned intercourse? I’m certain you shocked Dean enough for today.” Suggested Castiel in a dry voice, rattling bottles while he opened the fridge. He paid no attention to the two men making out.  


A grunt and flap of wings later, Sam and Lucifer were gone. Castiel opened a beer, but before he could take a sip, Dean ripped the bottle out of his hand and emptied the beer in one go, grabbed another one and left the kitchen, mumbling something about whiskey and brain bleach. Castiel shrugged and grabbed himself another bottle. “You’ve known about them, Cassie.” Beer in his hand, Castiel faced Gabriel and shrugged. “Lucifer and Sam have been sleeping together for months and have not been subtle about it. I walked in on them during a few rounds of their intercourse.” With a bored expression and a beer in hand, Castiel left as Gabriel went back to his pancakes. A completely inappropriate boner keeping him company.  


Signing, Gabriel snuggled deeper into his makeshift nest, it took him a while to notice the cold penetrating the room, until his breath was visible in the air. Lucifer’s grace was all over the living room and when Gabriel tried to get up, two strong hands appeared on his shoulders to keep him in place. Gabriel looked up and saw Lucifer smiling down at him. Not his usual smirk, but a full-fledged smile that should have no place on the Devils’ face. “Hello Gabriel.” Gabriel shivered and it had nothing to do with the cold in the room, or the clever fingers working on his nape. The last time Gabriel heard that voice, he couldn’t sit right for three days, Lucifer and Sam having seduced him into their bed. He went willingly and his reward had been more orgasms than he could count and a sore ass, the two having taken turns fucking him against, and on top of, every available surface. Gabriel asked for a break, which the two granted only to keep going on with each other. Gabriel had watched them. Sprawled out on the bed, exhausted, ass sore. Lucifer had been creative in making them cum, whereas Sam denied Gabriel his orgasm. Not that he denied himself anything. Sam told Gabriel in detail how much he wanted to fuck Lucifer’s cum deeper into him, asked for Gabriel’s permission to do so. Sam came a few times before Lucifer told Sam that his time was up.  


Yeah, Gabriel knew what kind of an offer he would hear any moment… and he would agree. There was no doubt in that. “What’ya doing little brother?” Lucifer leaned closer and his smile didn’t waver. “TV and sweets.” As if that wasn’t obvious. “Not sounding very interesting…” Lucifer’s cold breath ghosted over Gabriel’s skin. “It’s relaxing…” Heat banished the cold on his skin when Sam leaned in from his right side. Where did Sam come from? “I know a thing or two that could be relaxing as well… afterwards.” Sam breathed Gabriel’s scent in and growled low in his chest. “Is that so, Sam?” “Of course, Gabriel.” Lucifer was the one who answered when Gabriel looked back to him, Sam used the distraction and nuzzled his way up from Gabriel’s collarbone to his jaw. “We can make you relax like nothing else Gabriel.” Sam offered again, starting to nibble on the skin behind Gabriel’s ear. “Before or after you two are done with your argument of who fucks me first?” A chuckle and Gabriel couldn’t tell if it came from Sam or Lucifer, but the way Lucifer was caressing his nape and Sam nipping on his jaw… a shudder ran through Gabriel’s body, earning him a kiss from Sam on the hollow of his throat. “What do you say, Gabriel? Do you want to join us or would you rather watch us this time? It’s all up to you.” Sam sounded so much like Lucifer, the way he whispered heated words into his ear, it should be frightening and yet… it wasn’t. “What’s in it for me?” A bold challenge, Gabriel knew, but he was an archangel and trickster, he wouldn’t submit easily. Not even to the Devil and his vessel.

Lucifer hummed and shared a look with Sam. “What do you want from us Gabriel?” Sam once again. The question of the hour. Gabriel knew he could ask anything from them and they would give it to him and yet… “I want in.” The words left his mouth before Gabriel could stop them, but that didn’t make them less true. “Are you sure about that Gabriel?” A dangerous light illuminated Sam’s eyes and only because Gabriel could feel his brother behind him gave him assurance that it was Sam who was watching him, and not Lucifer through Sam’s eyes. “I want it all. All in, so to say. Equal to you two.”  


Hazel eyes rimmed with red light shifted from Gabriel to Lucifer, the air vibrating with the energy of these two. A hand on his jaw made Gabriel look up. “Sam and I agree to this my brother… We will play, by our rules. You tell us to stop, we will. You want something else, you tell us. Afterwards, we will ask again if you want in. Okay?” Gabriel gulped but nodded. Another twin chuckle. “Not enough Gabriel. We need to hear you say it. Consent is such an important thing…” Lucifer was holding him in place with his hands, Sam eerie silent. “Yes, Lucifer.”  The Devil groaned, closing his eyes, but Gabriel didn’t miss the flash of red in the blue eyes. A moment later, all three of them weren’t in the living room anymore, but in Sam’s bedroom.  


The hunter took a step back, took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Holy Father… what a view. All tanned skin over hard muscles, scars from hunting here and there, the anti possession tattoo fitting in a wild way. “Nice to see, isn’t it Gabriel?” The Devil pressed against Gabriel, who could feel Lucifer’s arousal press against him. “Yes, Lucifer.” Another groan and Sam smiled. “Don’t say that too often. He loves it when people say ‘yes’ to him but if you say it to him when he’s fucking you…” Sam didn’t finish his sentence but Gabriel got what the hunter was telling him. “Enough talk…for now. Strip.”  


With a snap, Gabriel ditched his clothes. Lucifer and Sam both a disapproving sound, and Sam walked over to a chest next to the bed. The rattle of metal against metal sounded through the room and when Sam turned around he held two black cuffs in his hand. Walking over, Sam showed Gabriel the cuffs. “They will bind your powers, all of them. You will be as human as I am, but they only work in this room. You step out of this room and they’ll fall off.  You don’t have to wear them, but we would both appreciate it… and you will too, believe me.”  


Gabriel looked at the cuffs, about an inch wide, completely black with small sigils worked into the metal. “No chains to the cuffs?” A cold arm snaked its way around his waist. “That’s just a starter. We have complete set… Cuffs, chains, collar… Sammy can be very… creative with chains. But let’s start with the cuffs, if you want.” Gabriel offered Sam both wrists. “Do it, Sammy-boy and for my own sanity… stop asking for my permission every time. If I don’t want something I’ll let you know, I promise.” Without responding, Sam snapped the cuffs shut around Gabriel’s wrists. At once, every single one of Gabriel’s senses became… less and when he tried to reach his grace, a wall blocked him from it. Before the panic could settle in, Sam and Lucifer were there.  


Lucifer’s cold grace was like a cold mantle and Sam’s kiss was a bone melting fire. When Gabriel could breathe again, both men released him. “On the bed, on your knees facing us.” With a slap to Gabriel’s ass, Lucifer ushered Gabriel onto the bed. Gabriel did as he was told, the cuffs a warming weight on his wrists. They were way too big for him, so the cuffs hang half around his hands, it was then it dawned Gabriel, he was wearing Lucifer’s cuffs. A red light pulsed through the Devils’ eyes. “He figured out he’s wearing my cuffs. You need to show him what you can to with them, Sammy.” Sam looked surprised for a moment, before he pulled the Devil into a kiss. And what a kiss it was…all tongue and teeth, their hands roaming over each other. When Sam closed his hand around the Devils’ erection, he made strangled, dirty sound.  


Gabriel wasn’t aware as his hand almost wrapped around his own rock-hard erection. It was Sam’s barked command that stopped him. “No touching yourself…” To be able to speak Sam had to separate from Lucifer, who wasn’t happy about that and started to grind against the hunters’ thigh. Only when Gabriel pulled his hand away did Sam look pleased again and smiled at him. “Like what you see, Gabriel? Your brother and I making out just for you to watch?” Nodding, Gabriel shuffled on the bed. His cock painfully hard between his legs. Both, Devil and his vessel, looked at Gabriel with one eyebrow raised, like they were expecting something from him.

“Yes, Sam.” Gabriel could see the shiver running over Sam’s tall frame, Lucifer noticed it too. “Looks like I’m not the only one who likes that phrase…” Lucifer pulled a chair over from the desk in corner, placing it so he could face the bed. Naked chest, faded tight jeans low on his hips, the outline of his hard cock visible, Lucifer took his seat like a throne. “He’s all yours, Sammy. I want to watch you take my brother apart. Let him know what he’s in for when he joins us.”  


Without another word, Sam was on the bed in front of Gabriel. So much warm skin to touch and yet Gabriel resisted. This was their show and he would only take what was given freely. No warning was given before Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest, a sudden grip to his hair. The kiss was dirty and arousing, Gabriel couldn’t control the whimper leaving his throat. The callused hand in his hair started to wander, down his throat, along his collarbone, and along his arm until Sam reached the cuff on Gabriel’s left arm.  


The moment Sam’s skin touched the sigils on the cuff a searing pleasure clashed through Gabriel’s body. Gasping, Gabriel pulled back and took a deep breath while Sam let go of the cuff. “Feel good Gabriel?” asked Sam, Gabriel almost nodded again, but learned his lesson. “Yes, Sam.” The growl vibrating through the air could have been from Lucifer or Sam, but with his supressed senses Gabriel couldn’t tell. “Good, there is more to come…” Before Gabriel could tell the hunter to get the show on the road, another wave of pleasure set his system aflame. It felt like hands were running all over his body, including gripping his wings which should be impossible.  


After the second wave of pleasure was gone, Gabriel found himself lying on his back, Sam loomed over him, his hand hovered of the cuff. “How are you doing this?” asked Gabriel.  The smirk on Sam’s face put the Devil to shame. “You mean this?” Sam’s hand closed once again around the cuff, no, both cuffs and this time, Gabriel screamed in pleasure.  


Fingers digging into the vulnerable oil glands between his feathers; a hot mouth swallowing around his painfully hard cock, fingers pressing into his body without mercy. Bringing him so close to completion that Gabriel could already feel his orgasm looming on the edges of his nerves… when everything collapsed around him, Gabriel found himself once again on the bed. Breathing hard, Gabriel tried to rise from the bed, but a warm hand pressed him back. “Yes, how…how do you do that?” Sam searched Lucifer’s gaze before he answered. “Wrong question. It’s not what I am _doing_ but what I _have_ done. What you feel is what Lucifer felt. All the pleasure I gave him and the many times I denied him his final goal. The cuffs collect what he is feeling when he’s wearing them and store it for a later use. It’s _his_ pleasure you’re feeling.”  


Flushed and panting, Gabriel looked at his brother. “You… you let him do with you as he pleases…” Groaning when Sam touched the cuffs again, Gabriel wasn’t able to talk anymore. When the newest wave died down, Gabriel found himself in a new position. Sitting between Sam’s long, naked legs, the hunters’ chest pressed against his back, Sam’s arousal poking Gabriel’s back. Fingers danced all over Gabriel’s body, always close to the cuffs but never touching them. It was maddening. Gabriel wanted the hunter to touch him; wanted Sam to make him cum, make him fucking scream… but Sam wasn’t doing any of that. When Gabriel started to wriggle around and whimper, Sam secured him with a hard grip on his hips while he sucked purple marks on his neck. Thankfully, Sam allowed the panting archangel in his arms to direct Sam’s way with a grip to his mane, leading Sam along his throat and down to his collar bone.  


Lucifer, meanwhile, was watching the whole scene. He knew what Sam wanted from Gabriel. Wanted him to beg either for another round with the cuffs or the real thing, it didn’t matter. His little brother only had to ask. On the other hand, Gabriel looked good in his hunters’ arms. Sweaty body begging to be touched and allowed to find completion. Something Gabriel wouldn’t find on his own tonight. The cuffs were preventing him from going over the cliff. His pleasure was a thing of Sam’s mercy, but thankfully, the hunter could be convinced. “You need to beg, Gabriel.” Lucifer leaned closer, not touching the bed, but locking gazes with his brothers clouded golden eyes.  


The flash of red above Gabriel’s head made Lucifer look up. A ring of red pulsing light around the hazel of Sam’s eyes was his doing; he loved it. “He doesn’t have to beg, not for now at least, but to ask… yes.” One of the hunters’ hands found its way into Gabriel’s hair and pulled his head back to force Gabriel to look at Sam. “Ask, Gabriel. Ask for the cuffs or the real thing and you will have it…” The young archangel was torn, Lucifer could see that, and maybe he was feeling pity for his brother. Lucifer knew Gabriel wouldn’t be able to decide and so Sam would choose…  


Cuffs or real deal, cuffs or real deal – he couldn’t…Gabriel couldn’t decide. “Too slow, Gabriel.” Whispered words were his only warning before Sam reached for the cuffs again. This time, Gabriel couldn’t scream, couldn’t breathe… His back bowed off Sam’s chest as pleasure of unknown heights pulled him under.  


_A warm surface against his chest and teeth in his neck, a heavy collar around his throat while he was taken with furious, hard thrusts._  
  


_Wetness from above, warmth, heat around his cock, his grace flared bright when he was permitted to cum._  
  


_Pressure on his wings, chains around the feathery limbs and arms, holding him up. Pain, sharp and short, and yet so good._  
  


_Cool earth on his back, the feeling of the sun on his face as he buried his cock in the warmth of the body on top of his…_  
  


Gasping for air, Gabriel emerged from the feelings so much like his own, but not his. His brothers’, Lucifer’s feelings, and pleasure. Body limp, Gabriel lifted his eyes to watch his brother smirking at him. “What… what have you done with him?” Voice hoarse and about to break. Lucifer got up and kneeled on the bed, his hand cold as he cupped Gabriel’s jaw. “Nothing I didn’t ask for, my brother. Look, this is our thing… with everything Sam showed you. Everything is game, fluent, equality in everything. If I want what you’re having now Gabriel, I need to ask. Without the cuffs, we are equal in everything, but with the cuffs… I’m his. My pleasure, my pain, my body, my grace, _everything_ belongs to Sam and is his to take. That is what you are asking for Gabriel, and you would be beautiful.”

The cold of Lucifer’s touch was grounding, soothing, but the pain of his bound pleasure made Gabriel whimper. “It’s okay, Gabriel. We will take care of you…” Lucifer kissed him, at the same moment Gabriel felt Sam’s cock against his entrance. When the tight ring of muscle gave in, Gabriel’s body accepted Sam. “So good for me, for us…” Whimpering, Gabriel reached for Lucifer, a weak grip on the other man’s arm.  


Lucifer looked down at his brother. Gabriel was holding onto him with sweaty hands. Meanwhile, Sam chased his own orgasm with slow, deep thrusts. It was mesmerizing to watch. The way Sam’s hard flesh split Gabriel open, who groaned and mewled in denied pleasure and pain. Sam’s face was a mask of pleasure and Lucifer yearned to join, but before they went to persuade Gabriel, they made a deal. Sam was the one to take Gabriel and Lucifer would watch. Only when the cuffs came off Lucifer would be allowed to join. His brother needed to know what would be waiting for him should he join them, which was their main goal.  


When Sam’s body tensed, he added a deep moan to Gabriel’s mewling and whimpering, before his hunter relaxed for a moment on their sheets. Gabriel looked at Lucifer with pleading eyes. “Lucifer… Sam… please… I need to…” Sam made a low purring sound and kissed Gabriel lightly on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Gabriel. We know. Your brother will take care of you now. You were so good to me Gabriel, and you will be for your brother as well…”

The hunter slipped out of Gabriel’s body. The moment Sam pulled out completely, Lucifer pushed in with a hard thrust while Sam held Gabriel still.  


Gabriel felt something between hot and used. The memory of Lucifer’s pleasure from the cuffs was still a part of his body, part of his own pleasure now, and when Lucifer pushed into his body, Gabriel cried out in desperation. His orgasm still denied by the bloody cuffs. Lucifer was a cold and pleasurable sensation against his body. Lucifer’s kiss was as urgent as his thrust, hard and sloppy. Lucifer looked down at him with eyes burning red and bared teeth, Gabriel couldn’t hear the stressed “Now, Sam.” Before everything exploded in a white light for the young archangel.  


With a touch to his wrists, Sam released Gabriel from the magic of the cuffs and his orgasm hit him like train. Hard and never ending. When Lucifer reached his own climax, the cold sensation that followed did nothing to ease the fire in Gabriel’s body.  


Finally, when Gabriel’s senses came back to him, he found himself sandwiched between cold-fire and ice. He was spent, sweaty and sticky, he hadn’t felt that good in forever. Sam was peppering his neck with kisses, and Lucifer was working on his skin with soft kitten licks. Sighing, Gabriel relaxed into their embrace. He was sated and comfortable.  


“I still want in…”, Gabriel mumbled into Lucifer’s skin, and a twin chuckle was answer enough for him. He was in.

 


End file.
